Someone who Cares
by metallic-monkey101
Summary: For the past 50 years Bella has been living, learning, and traveling with her roommate Kaiya, telling her stories of her past. A vampire and a demon. What happens when Kaiya makes some unexpected friends in school and Bella's stories become reality?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_When I describe my life before Love, all I can think of is boredom. _

_Not that that matters. Love left me a long time ago. _

_Now here I sit, pondering why. Love had no reason to leave. Everything went exactly according to plan. _

_Alright, so Love moved a little faster than planned, but was that a reason to leave?_

_My roommate called me the Living Dead. Only she knew the truth behind her own words._

_But as zombie-like as I am, I haven't lost hope yet. Time's on my side._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: As you probably noticed from my prologue. I'm not one for long chapters so I 'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's original characters! **

Chapter One

_Fifty frigging' years. She hasn't come to life yet. Hope. Yeah..._

_She wasn't even going to go to school with me. Again. Who cares if it's the 15th or so time. It **was** something we always did together. _

_But hope is fading. _

_Eternity is fading for her._

The lecture hall filled faster than I believed humanly possible. It was amazing to me how many people flocked to the super-sized torture chambers day after day. The students rushed to find seats near their friends, boyfriends, or anyone really. Of course, no one ever sat anywhere near me.

They were afraid.

Not that I ever blamed them. I wasn't going to hurt them, but the possibility was definitely there. I was just like she always described them. "Different." That's what she would say. She could go on for hours about how humans were so cowardly that the slightest abnormality would attract lies like moths to a flame. But, hey, what did she care? She was beyond immune to "her" rumors. She was immune to everything.

Everything but pain.

As the ancient professor began motioning to the blackboard and discussing useless topics I noticed that there was someone sitting on either side of me. My heart raced as I tried to calm it. These people were like me. But only because they were also different. They were both pale, deathly pale, and they were both more beautiful than anything I've ever seen before.

I knew them. Stories told me all I needed to know about them.

On my left, the reserved military man. _Jasper._

On my right, the bubbly sprite. _Alice._

They were oblivious to me. I wasn't the same kind of different as them so I was no different than any of the _people _around me. My scent would normally put them on guard, but since the invention of perfume that has ceased to be a problem.

I turned to face her. Her beauty was startling. The stories weren't up to par.

"Hey" I said simply.

She returned my greeting by waving enthusiastically. Her energy was amazing. I couldn't help but smile at her overwhelming excitement. She knew what I was going to ask. I reworded my question.

"Would you like to sit next to Jasper, Alice?"

It was fun to watch her eyes widen. I wasn't supposed to know them and she hadn't see that I did. _Funny how the world works._

We switched seats, but both of them kept their eye glued to me, wondering if I'd make a move, say something else unexpected, attack. That was exactly what I wanted. I wanted their attention because I needed their help. I'd always heard that sprites were mischievous creatures. I needed someone like that.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: As you probably noticed from my prologue. I'm not one for long chapters so I 'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's original characters! **

Chapter 2

_What a vivid dream I had last night. _

_Love was here. Love was returning to me. I still held his heart..._

As I approached them I focused on the life I had "lived", the memories I "have". Even a mind reader couldn't tell the difference between this personality and my real one. _This is going to be fun._

"Why if it ain't Jasper!" A perfect southern drawl.

"Good afternoon, Kaiya." I giggled appropriately.

"Oh, Jasper. Always the gentleman. Flattering li'l old me like that. Where you from again?" Jasper smiled.

"Texas."

"Of course! What other place raises such perfect gentle..." I gasped. I pretended to just notice the gorgeous being next to him, acting shocked. I pressed both hands over my heart.

"Why, Jasper! You haven't introduced me to your charming friend here." It was clear _his charming "friend"_ didn't _want _to be introduced.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my brother, Edward Cullen."

I held out my hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr. Cullen." He shook it, hesitantly.

"Tell me, Jasper, would you and your brother want to join me for some good Southern cooking? I'll bet you don't get too much of that up here in Alaska." Edward shook his head politely, but Jasper...

"We'd love too."

"Great! We live right this way, if you don't mind following me there."

The act was over and I'd done it. I fooled the only man who could see everything I had to hide.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: As you probably noticed from my prologue. I'm not one for long chapters so I 'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's original characters! **

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

Chapter 3

_He's coming. My dreams told me so. He'll be here so soon and I don't know what to do with myself. I can't handle this. I can't lose myself again. I haven't even begun to recover from the last time. I'm afraid..._

We arrived at the small townhouse I liked to call home. I pushed open the door.

It was empty. I could hardly contain myself.

"You can wait there. My roommate is most likely upstairs. You should meet her. " I pointed to a large leather sofa in the room next to us before running for the stairs.

Her room was bare save for a few pictures which sat in frames on her dresser. It depressed me. The empty bed depressed more. I made my way to the closet and pulled open the door. She was sitting on the floor. She smiled nervously.

"You're on the floor." No more Southern drawl. _Finally._

"I'm really comfortable here too." She gave me the saddest vampire look I've ever seen in my life.

It didn't work.

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the closet. She wanted to go, but even if she didn't, all the strength in the world couldn't stop me from forcing her. I shoved her down the stairs and through the living room door. I gave her no explanation. Jasper had left. _Perfect._

Edward was sitting with his back towards us, but Bella's breathing stopped with a one sharp intake of air and I could feel her legs giving away. _My god! Since when did vampires, the indestructible of the indestructible, faint?_

And he had heard all of it, the intake of breath, the wobbling knees, and he was turning around. Bella's strength suddenly returned and she bolted for the door only to find him staring down at her. _He really is fast._

He didn't say anything. He just stared, but his eyes were filled with everything. Love. Passion. Guilt. Remorse. Every emotion I could think of.

I couldn't help but feel as if I was intruding on something sacred. Bella was just as still as Edward and I could only imagine the look on her face. I quickly backed away from them and silently left through the conveniently located back door and headed down the street. _I swear, if I have to sleep on a coach because of her I'll kill her..._


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: As you probably noticed from my prologue. I'm not one for long chapters so I 'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of it's original characters! **

!-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

Chapter 4

I could see it all in his eyes. All of his love, guilt...everything. What surprised me though was how shocked he looked. He is the one that turned me.

"Bella," he whispered... confused, that's it. He was confused.

"Edward..." It was the only thing I could think to say. I'm so afraid.

"Your alive..." Of course, even if I were human I'd be alive.

"Yes" I took his hand, I couldn't help myself. His hand felt better than I remembered, despite the fact that I was now as cold as he was.

"But I killed you," he said stroking my cheek with the hand I wasn't holding. "Carlisle said you were dead and there was no screaming, no burning, no..." I kissed him. I didn't want to hear about his suffering. It took less than a second for him to kiss me back with all of his being.

--

My jaw dropped at the site before me. _There is no need for a house this big out here._

I stood in front of a large mountain cabin, or mansion. I could be either. It's walls were logs and the chimney was stone, but the sheer size was enough to make one wonder what royalty resided inside.

_Now I better get a bed. Make that my own wing._

The door was wide open and Alice was grinning at me. She was literally bouncing where she stood.

"Guess what?" She asked loudly.

"What?" I knew what she'd most likely say, but I thought I'd humor her.

"Your not going to want to go back to your place tonight." She hugged me and, as happy as I was, I frowned.

"They better not make a mess of the place. I just cleaned it the other day." Alice laughed, but said nothing. She led me inside, my mouth dropped again, and a I was almost killed via giant bear hug.

_That's one way to meet the family._


End file.
